hippiewikiaorg-20200214-history
List of secret police organizations
Incomplete list, to be sure Europe * The SRI (Serviciul Roman de Informatii) in Wikipedia:Romania, which is considered by some to still use some of the Wikipedia:Securitate's methods * The Wikipedia:Special Branch of the Wikipedia:British police, which functions as the executive arm of Wikipedia:MI5 Historical * The Wikipedia:OVRA (Organizzazione di Vigilanza Repressione dell'Antifascismo) in fascist-ruled Wikipedia:Italy * The Wikipedia:PVDE (Policia de Vigilância e de Defesa do Estado), Wikipedia:PIDE (Polícia Internacional e de Defesa do Estado), and Wikipedia:DGS (Direcção Geral de Segurança) in Wikipedia:Portugal during the Estado Novo * The Wikipedia:Prussian Secret Police, the basis for... * The Wikipedia:Gestapo (Geheime Staatspolizei) in Wikipedia:Nazi Germany Wikipedia:Warsaw Pact / Wikipedia:Eastern European countries * The Wikipedia:Sigurimi in communist-ruled Wikipedia:Albania * The Wikipedia:Stasi (Ministerium für Staatssicherheit) in Wikipedia:East Germany * The StB (Státní bezpečnost) in communist-ruled Wikipedia:Czechoslovakia * The Wikipedia:AVO (Allamvedélmi Osztály), succeeded by the Wikipedia:AVH (Allamvedélmi Hatosag), in communist-ruled Wikipedia:Hungary before the 1956 revolution * The UB (Urzad Bezpieczenstwa), succeeded by the SB (Sluzba Bezpieczenstwa), in communist-ruled Wikipedia:Poland * The Wikipedia:Securitate (Departamentul Securitatii Statului) in communist-ruled Wikipedia:Romania * The Wikipedia:UDB (Uprava drzavne bezbednosti), succeeded by the Wikipedia:SDB (Sluzba drzavne bezbednosti), in communist Wikipedia:Yugoslavia under Wikipedia:Tito and Wikipedia:Slobodan Milošević. Also the Wikipedia:UDBA fits in there somewhere. Former Soviet Union * The Presidential Guard and KGB in Wikipedia:Aleksandr Lukashenkos Wikipedia:Belarus * The Federal Security Service (FSB), formerly the Federal Security Service (FSK), of the Wikipedia:Russian Federation, which has been accused of using the tactics of the former Wikipedia:KGB. * The Ministry of State Security in Wikipedia:Saparmurat Niyazovs Wikipedia:Turkmenistan * The Wikipedia:Security Service of Ukraine (SBU), and also the local Militsya in Wikipedia:Ukraine are thought of as fitting the definition of secret police forces. Historical * The Wikipedia:Third Section of His Imperial Majesty's Own Chancellery under Wikipedia:Nicholas I of Russia * The Wikipedia:Special Corps of Gendarmes, also in Wikipedia:Imperial Russia * The Wikipedia:Okhranka of Wikipedia:Imperial Russia, prior to the Wikipedia:Bolshevik Revolution * The secret police of the Soviet Union went though many names and phases Middle East * Wikipedia:VEVAK (Vezarat-e Ettela'at va Amniat-e Keshvar) and the Wikipedia:Pasdaran (Revolutionary Guards) in modern Wikipedia:Iran * The Mudiriyat al-Amn al-Amma in current Wikipedia:Iraq * Wikipedia:Mossad (Ha-Mossad le-Modiin ule-Tafkidim Meyuhadim) in Wikipedia:Israel Historical * Wikipedia:SAVAK (Sazeman-i Ettelaat va Amniyat-i Keshvar) in pre-revolutionary Wikipedia:Iran under Wikipedia:Mohammed Reza Pahlavi * The Wikipedia:Mukhabarat in Wikipedia:Iraq under Wikipedia:Saddam Hussein Rest of Asia * The Wikipedia:Ministry of State Security in the Wikipedia:People's Republic of China * Wikipedia:KOPKAMTIB (Kommando Operasi Pemulihan Keamanan dan Ketertiba) in Wikipedia:Indonesia * The Wikipedia:State Safety and Security Agency, previously the Wikipedia:State Security Department and Wikipedia:State Security Agency, in Wikipedia:North Korea * The National Security Service in the Wikipedia:Maldives * The Wikipedia:MISG (Military Intelligence and Security Group) in the Wikipedia:Philippines Historical * The Wikipedia:KHAD (Khedemat-e Atla't Dawlati) in Soviet-occupied Wikipedia:Afghanistan * The Wikipedia:Kempeitai in Imperial Wikipedia:Japan * The Wikipedia:KCIA (Korea Central Intelligence Agency), succeeded by the ANSP (Agency for National Security Planning), in Wikipedia:South Korea. The ANSP still exists, but is no longer regarded as a secret police force. The Wikipedia:Special Branch (Malaysia Secret Police), in Wikipedia:Malaysia. The S.B function is to collect intelligence information and espionage. Latin America Historical * The SERC (Seccion Especial de Repression del Comunismo) in Wikipedia:Argentina before Wikipedia:Juan Perón * The Wikipedia:DIPA (División de Información Politicas Antidemocráticus) in Argentina under Perón and the subsequent military Wikipedia:Junta * The SES (Servicio Especial de Seguridad) in Wikipedia:Bolivia * The Wikipedia:DOI-CODI (Departamento de Operações Internas-Centro de Operações de Defesa Interna) under the Wikipedia:SNI (Serviço Nacional de Informações) and later the SSI in Wikipedia:Brazil * The Wikipedia:DINA (Dirección Nacional de Inteligencia), succeeded by the CNI (Centro Nacional de Información), under Wikipedia:Augusto Pinochet's military dictatorship in Wikipedia:Chile * The Wikipedia:Policía Judicial in Wikipedia:Guatemala under Wikipedia:Alfredo Enrique Peralta Azurdia * The PMA (Policía Militar Ambulate) and Wikipedia:Guardia de Hacienda in Wikipedia:Guatemala under Wikipedia:Julio César Méndez Montenegro * The ESA (Ejército Secreto Anti-Comunista) and Wikipedia:Centro de Servicios Especiales de la Presidencia in Wikipedia:Guatemala * The Wikipedia:DNI (Departamento Nacional de Investigaciones) in Wikipedia:Honduras * The Wikipedia:DIPD (División de Investigaciones para la Prevención de la Delincuencia) in Wikipedia:Mexico * The DGSE (Dirección General de Seguridad del Estado) in Wikipedia:Nicaragua * The División Téchnica de Represión del Comunismo of the Wikipedia:DIPC (Departamento de Investigaciones de la Policía) in Wikipedia:Paraguay * The Wikipedia:Seguridad del Estado and the Wikipedia:División Contra el Terrorismo in Wikipedia:Peru * The Wikipedia:ORDEN (Organización Democrática Nacionalista), succeeded by the FDN (Frente Democrático Nacionalista), in Wikipedia:El Salvador * The Wikipedia:Organismo Coordinador de Actividades Anti-Subversivas in Wikipedia:Uruguay Caribbean and North America Historical * The VSN (Volontaires de la sécurité nationale), better known as the Wikipedia:Ton Ton Macoute, in Wikipedia:Haiti under Wikipedia:François Duvalier (Papa Doc) * The Wikipedia:FBI (Federal Bureau of Investigation) in the Wikipedia:United States (especially under the administration of Wikipedia:J. Edgar Hoover) Africa * The Wikipedia:BMM (Brigade Mixte Mobile) in Wikipedia:Cameroon * The Wikipedia:USP in the Wikipedia:Central African Republic * The Wikipedia:DEMIAP (Détection Militaire des Activités Anti-Patrie) in the Wikipedia:Democratic Republic of the Congo * The DGSE (Direction Générale de la Sécurité d'Etat) in the Wikipedia:Republic of the Congo * The Wikipedia:Presidential Investigations Unit in the Wikipedia:Côte d'Ivoire * The Wikipedia:Brigade Spéciale de Recherche de la Gendarmerie and the SDS (Service de Documentation et de Sécurité) in Wikipedia:Djibouti * The Wikipedia:CRID (Central Revolutionary Investigation Department) in Wikipedia:Ethiopia * The Wikipedia:NIA (National Intelligence Agency) in the Wikipedia:Gambia * The Wikipedia:BNI (Bureau of National Investigations) in Wikipedia:Ghana * The SSS (State Security Service) and Wikipedia:Special Bodyguard Unit in Wikipedia:Nigeria * The CIO (Central Intelligence Organization) in Wikipedia:Zimbabwe Historical * The DISA (Direcção de Informação e Segurança de Angola) in Wikipedia:MPLA-ruled Wikipedia:Angola * The Wikipedia:Centre National d'Etude et de Recherche in Wikipedia:Cameroon * The DDS (Direction de la Documentation et de la Sécurité) in Wikipedia:Chad under Wikipedia:Hissène Habré * Wikipedia:Koevoet in Wikipedia:South African-ruled Wikipedia:Namibia * The NSO (Nigerian Security Organisation) in Wikipedia:Nigeria under the Wikipedia:Buhari regime * The SCR (Service Central de Renseignements) in Wikipedia:Rwanda * BOSS (Bureau of State Security) in Wikipedia:apartheid Wikipedia:South Africa * The Wikipedia:Public Safety Unit and the Wikipedia:Bureau of State Research in Wikipedia:Idi Amin's Wikipedia:Uganda Fictional secret police forces * The Thought Police from Wikipedia:George Orwell's Wikipedia:Nineteen Eighty-Four * Wikipedia:Section 31 from Wikipedia:Star Trek - Federation * The Wikipedia:Tal Shiar from Wikipedia:Star Trek - Romulan secret police * The Wikipedia:Obsidian Order from Wikipedia:Star Trek - Cardassian secret police * The Wikipedia:Cable Street Particulars from the Wikipedia:Discworld - Wikipedia:Ankh-Morpork secret police (under Captain Swing) * The Wikipedia:Nightwatch from Wikipedia:Babylon 5 - Earth Alliance secret police * Wikipedia:Psi Corps from Wikipedia:Babylon 5 - Earth Alliance secret police composed of telepaths, essentially "Thought Police", often working in tandem with the Nightwatch. They possess obvious references to the TV show Wikipedia:The Prisoner and the Gestapo, which several characters comment on within the series ("...what are you up to today? Annexing Wikipedia:Sudetenland?") * The Inquisition from Wikipedia:Warhammer 40,000 - Imperial secret police similar to the Wikipedia:Spanish Inquisition * Wikipedia:The Finger, the secret police of Wikipedia:Norsefire, the fascist government of Wikipedia:England, in Wikipedia:V for Vendetta * Wikipedia:ZEP, the secret police of Taschist Wikipedia:Borduria in the Wikipedia:Tintin adventures See also * Wikipedia:Inquisition * Wikipedia:Intelligence agency * Wikipedia:League of the Holy Court (Vehmgericht) * Wikipedia:Mass surveillance * Wikipedia:Mukhabarat * Wikipedia:Police * Wikipedia:Secret police * Wikipedia:Secret service * Wikipedia:Star Chamber * Wikipedia:Surveillance * Wikipedia:Menwith Hill Lists: * Wikipedia:List of fictional secret police organizations * Wikipedia:List of historical secret police organizations * Wikipedia:List of intelligence agencies * Wikipedia:List of law enforcement agencies * Wikipedia:List of protective services Category:Law enforcement agencies Category:Clandestine groups Category:Government agencies Category:Clandestine government agencies Category:Secrecy Category:Deception